Ultranationalists (Original)
The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed organization in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it once was during the days of the U.S.S.R. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, which they perceive to be destroying or weakening Russia. The Ultranationalists idealize the old Soviet state out of a sense of wounded national pride, though their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left rather vague. In this mad crusade for what they consider to be national restoration, the Ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world, specifically the United States of America and the United Kingdom, to be major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their aims. Their funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings and kidnappings. They are also supplied in weapons by several arms dealers around the world, such as Alejandro Rojas or Imran Zakhaev himself, who was an arms dealer before becoming the Party's leader. In 2016, Ultranationalists seized the government of Russia, and have markedly increased their power and military strength. The Ultranationalists used to be based in the southern edge of Russia, close to central Asia and the border to Azerbaijan and Kazakhstan. Their influence now extends far beyond Russia's borders, with an airfield hidden in Kazakhstan, several contacts in the Middle East, and one known contact in Brazil. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare the Ultranationalist appeared as guerrilla style terrorist wearing a makeshift assortment of gas masks, camo jackets and other gear. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Ultranationalist come in three varieties: Vorshevsky's men wear snow gear, full military gear, and for Makarov's men guerrilla gear. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, two separate groups of Ultranationalists are encountered: those loyal to the government and President Boris Vorshevsky, and those loyal to Vladimir Makarov, an associate of Zakhaev and political extremist. Leadership The original political head of the Russian Ultranationalist Party was Imran Zakhaev, a former arms dealer who operated out of Ukraine, selling spent uranium fuel rods from the Chernobyl nuclear reactor (whether this was to provide funds for his Party, simply to enrich himself or for some other purpose is never made clear). He was reported killed after losing his arm to a .50 BMG round fired by a British sniper team, but resurfaced to head the Ultranationalist Party during the Russian Civil War. His son, Victor Zakhaev, was commander of the Ultranationalist military forces on the ground and took orders directly from Imran. After the deaths of both Victor and Imran, the Ultranationalists were left leaderless. Before and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist Party is split itself, with some loyal to the extremist Vladimir Makarov and others loyal to the president, Boris Vorshevsky. Because of his extreme tactics, Makarov was pushed out of the inner circle of the party. He is for the most part unaffiliated with the Ultranationalists politically though it seems he has taken control of the military force and extending some of the Party's influence into terrorism. Prior to his excommunication from the Party he had some influence in the government, as shown by clippings found in his safehouse, he directed blame for the death of the now hailed Zakhaev on Bravo Team, including the incarcerated John Price. Named personnel * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ** Imran Zakhaev – Leader of the Ultranationalist Party (KIA) ** Victor Zakhaev – Commander of the Armed Forces, son of Imran Zakhaev (KIA, Suicide) ** Sasha – POW guard in "Blackout" (KIA) ** Viktor – POW guard in "Blackout" (KIA) ** Associates of the Party *** Khaled Al-Asad – One of the Four Horsemen; launched a coup with help from Imran Zakhaev (KIA) *** The First Horseman, an unnamed associate of the Zakhaevs and Khaled Al-Asad *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' ** Loyal to the Russian Federation: *** Boris Vorshevsky – President of the Russian Federation (Alive) *** Petrov – Officer at the air base in "Cliffhanger" (Likely KIA) ** Loyal to Vladimir Makarov: *** Alexei Borodin – Member of a terrorist squad that fought under Makarov, actually undercover CIA agent Joseph Allen (discovered in "No Russian") (KIA) *** Viktor – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on the airport (Unknown/KIA) *** Lev – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on the airport (KIA) *** Kiril – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on the airport (KIA) *** Anatoly – Extracts Makarov's squad from the terrorist assault on the airport (Unknown/KIA) ** Associates of the Party *** Alejandro Rojas – Makarov's arms dealer (KIA) Actions and Tactics [[Second Russian Civil War|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Conflict]] The Ultranationalists have been engaged in open warfare with forces loyal to the Russian Federation for some time prior to the start of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. While their greatest influence appears to be in the former Soviet states in the Caucasus Mountains and Central Asia, they present a clear threat to the Russian state and have designs on taking over the rest of the former Soviet Union. Aside from fighting in Russia, the Ultranationalists have a presence in Al-Asad's unnamed Middle-Eastern nation, providing them with arms and equipment including at least one nuclear warhead (and the attempted delivery of a second warhead, as shown in "Crew Expendable"). They also have a presence in Azerbaijan. They are the ones behind Al-Asad's rise to power, and later become the primary antagonists during the last two acts of the game. The Ultranationalists appear to have complete disdain for the Geneva Conventions or any of the rules of war, using very brutal methods to achieve their military and political goals. These include the massacre of entire villages, making no distinction between civilian and military targets, the use of infantry and rocket attacks to deliberately kill civilians, torture and a variety of other acts classified as war crimes. This is done to spread fear among the Russian population and force them to submit to the Ultranationalists. Thus, they are terrorists (using acts of terror to make others believe your way or submit to your way) though the word 'terrorist' is never actually mentioned. The Ultranationalists are seen to have several private military facilities throughout Russia and neighboring countries, like the ICBM facility in the Altay mountains or the large base in Pripyat. Despite being an unofficial armed force, they have managed to keep and defend their strongholds despite national and international laws, most likely due to the fact that they have overall more available manpower to defend said bases than Loyalist forces do in taking them. Al-Asad was executed in Azerbaijan by Captain Price after detonating a nuclear bomb in the Middle East, killing much of the coalition force. After the execution, the Ultranationalists attempted to avenge Al-Asad and massacre his killers, but Bravo Team escaped from the village. The SAS/Marine joint strike force then began planning to lure Imran Zakhaev out of hiding by capturing his son, Viktor Zakhaev. Once he was cornered, Viktor committed suicide, and Zakhaev retaliated by taking control of an ICBM launch facility in the Altay Mountains and launching several nuclear missiles, targeting the US East Coast. The effect would kill nearly 41,000,000 civilians. The SAS/Marine joint strike force infiltrated the launch facility and halted the countdown. As the task force attempted to flee, the Ultranationalists cut off their exit on a bridge, and the ensuing firefight led to the death most of the task force (including Griggs, Gaz, and about 5 other SAS operatives that made it to the bridge) at the hands of the Ultranationalists. Price slid his Colt to Soap, who shot Zakhaev and two of his henchmen. It was soon rumored that the Ultranationalist Party had collapsed following their leader's demise, with the news media citing a "leadership struggle.""Game Over", Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Conflict It was implicated that in August 2016 the Ultranationalists defeated the Loyalists after The Russian Civil War. Five years after the loss of Imran Zakhaev, a former associate of his named Vladimir Makarov assumed control of underground Ultranationalist forces, while Ultranationalist Boris Vorshevsky was elected President of Russia. Makarov has been described as a violent, almost psychotic person with his own ambitions, and as such was forced out of the inner circle by Vorshevsky. This angered Makarov, and denounced Vorshevsky and other political officials as true Ultranationalists. Zakhaev had held Makarov in check while alive, but with him gone, Makarov was left free to control portions of the Party and further his own agenda. Makarov portrayed Zakhaev as a martyr to gain support for his organization among the Russian populace, and has rebuilt the Ultranationalist Party and privatized the Russian military with the help of contacts in Rio de Janiero, Russia and Afghanistan. Despite their military defeat, the Ultranationalists soon won in the political arena and in the field of public opinion, subverting the state they had once tried to conquer openly. Ultranationalist ideology has become increasingly popular amongst ordinary Russians, to the extent that the elder Zakhaev has been declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim, and much of the Russian state now supports their aims, even if they are not officially members of the group. The military strength of the group has waned considerably under Makarov since Zakhaev's defeat, and the Ultranationalists no longer deploy armies in the field as during the Russian Civil War, shifting their tactical focus over to guerrilla raids and terror attacks over direct combat. Although they do seem to have some connections with the OpFor in Afghanistan. The official Russian military however is as strong as ever, going so far to invade the U.S. when it is discovered that a U.S. CIA agent played a part in a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Prior to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the CIA has been keeping an eye on Makarov, as he'd committed numerous terrorist incidents in Europe and has worldwide media attention, and they placed an agent, Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin), amongst Makarov's ranks. Amongst the actions of the Ultranationalists under Makarov is a bloodbath at the Russian airport, in which thousands of civilians are gunned down by an armed squad led by Makarov himself. Unknown to Allen, Makarov is aware of his true identity as a CIA agent. It can be inferred that this information came from one General Shepherd, an U.S. Army general who wanted revenge for the nuclear attack five years earlier, and decided an all-out war with Russia was the best way to achieve that. At the scene of the attack, Makarov kills Allen and leaves his body, which causes the Russian government to blame the U.S. What at first appears to be a rash of terrorist incidents propels into a horrific war culminating in an attack on US soil, with Washington D.C. burning and the White House under siege. The U.S. Army Rangers manage to drive them out of D.C. It is unknown what happens to the Ultranationalist Party after the climax of the game, but assuming things are still progressing the same way the Ultranationalists are still in conflict with the United States military as no obvious conclusion is given from the game. Also due to Makarov being alive it is most likely the war is continuing. According to Cpl. Dunn, they are "gonna burn it Moscow down when we get there." These newspaper articles describe some of the actions taken by Makarov's Ultranationalists: Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png Equipment They utilize many weapons of a conventional armed force, including air and armor assets. Under Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Ultranationalist militants are fairly well organized and equipped for an unofficial military entity. Primarily, the Ultranationalists use Soviet-era weaponry such as the AK-47, RPD, and T-72, a lot of which may have been captured after the fall of the Soviet Union. Ultranationalist troops apparently are bound only by vague guidelines in terms of battle dress - they all wear combat boots, coats, and pants, but can be seen wearing more Guerrilla-style head- and body-wear, such as Shemaghs and ski masks, and more varied camouflage patterns. The Ultranationalists appear to also be air capable, as they are seen using several soviet-era transport and attack helicopters, such as the Mi-24 Hind. They also have access to nuclear weaponry and late in the game take over an ICBM Launch Facility in the Altay Mountains. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, under Makarov, the Ultranationalist arsenal is extremely diverse, as several NATO weapons (and others) are given out to soldiers, such as the FAMAS, UMP .45, and M240. Almost all of the new additions to the arsenal are weapons only just added in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. As Makarov has more international contacts, he can gather resources from across the world. The main Russian Army, under Vorshevsky, however, has a peculiarly non-Russian arsenal - though notable exceptions can be made. For example, Georgia placed an order for 7000 TAR-21s in 2006, before the invasion of South Ossetia by Russia. Invaders in America could be using captured SCAR-Hs from opposing SOCOM operatives. In place of more modern Russian arms such as the AK-74M or Saiga-12, they use mostly European arms. The diversity of these weapons may be explained by the United States and European nations donating weapons to the Loyalists before their government fell, and then being captured by the Ultranationalists. Guns in this category include the F2000 from Belgium, the FAL from surplus stores worldwide, the FAMAS from France, the Striker from South Africa, and the M4A1 from the U.S. The full list of Ultranationalist arms and vehicles in the single player campaign is as follows: Small Arms Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *M4A1 (Makarov's assault team) *FAMAS *FAL *F2000 *TAR-21 *G36C Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols *Mini-Uzi *MP5 *Skorpion *P90 *UMP45 *Vector *PP-2000 (standard issue for Russian Army) *TMP *G18 *AK-74u Machine Guns *RPD *M60E4 *M240 *MG4 *L86 LSW *M249 SAW *AUG HBAR Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *Striker Sniper Rifles *WA2000 (Makarov's Ultranationalists) *SVD (better known as Dragunov) Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *USP .45 *M1911 .45 Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *RPG-27 (Unused, seen on character models) Vehicles * Mi-8 * Mi-24 * Mi-28 * UAZ-469 * BMP-2 * T-72 * BM-21 * Ural-4320 * Snowmobile * BTR-80 * MiG-29 * Humvee (Captured in The Enemy Of My Enemy) Quotes *"Take No Prisoners Comrades" (Start of Match) *Бросаю гранату! - "Brasayu granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brasayu stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Бросаю вспышку! - "Brasayu vspishku! / "Throwing flash!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикрой меня! Я перезаряжаюсь! - "Prikroy menya! Ya perezaryazhayus! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyau oboimu!" / "I am changing my weapon cartridge!" *Враг убит! - "Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *"The Battle Is Lost, But The War Has Just Begun" - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Ahh, We Have Been Defeated Comrades" - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Defeated, Don't Let This Happen Again" - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Haha, We Are Triumphant! " - When Spetsnaz Win in Multiplayer'' *''"Victory, Good Work Comrades" - When Spetsnaz Win in Multiplayer'' *''"Your Work Is Appreciated, Well Done" When Spetsnaz Win in Multiplayer'' *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "There is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to hide!" *С дороги, мать вашу! ''- "S dorogi, mat' vashu!" / '' "Out of the way, god damn it!" (in the mission "No Russian") Multiplayer In the multiplayer mode of both ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist faction is represented by the Russian Spetsnaz. This is because according to the game's story, several Russian military divisions sided with Imran Zakhaev's organization, while the rest of the Russian military opposed him and remained loyal to the true government. The troops that joined the Ultranationalists likely included several members of the Spetsnaz, while the opposing soldiers became the Russian Loyalists. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the official Spetsnaz are Ultranationalist, because of the Ultranationalists' rise to power. This explains the change in gear and attire between the two games, from guerrilla appearance to official soldiers and Makarov's personal forces suited in camo jackets and guerrilla gear. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:CoD4UltraScar.png|Imran Zakhaev File:CoD4UltraMustache.png|Victor Zakhaev File:CoD4Ultra1HBalaclava.png File:CoD4Ultra3HBalaclava.png File:CoD4UltraBeanie.png File:CoD4UltraBeard.png File:CoD4UltraBeret.png File:CoD4UltraCap.png File:CoD4UltraGasmask.png File:CoD4UltraHeadset.png File:CoD4UltraKeffiyeh.png File:Faction USSR MW.png|Spetsnaz logo in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Makarov's assault team File:Vladimir_Makarov.png|Vladimir Makarov File:Viktor.png|Viktor File:Kiril.png|Kiril File:Lev.png|Lev File:Anatoly.png|Anatoly Weapons: *M4A1 Carbine *M240 *Striker *Thumper *M203 (Attached to the M4A1) *M9 Russian Federation Invasion Force - ("Spetsnaz") File:Inv1.png File:Inv2.png File:Inv3.png File:Inv4.png File:Inv5.png File:Inv6.png File:Inv7.png File:Inv8.png File:Inv10.png File:Inv11.png File:Inv12.png File:Faction USSR.png|Spetsnaz logo in multiplayer. Weapons: *AK-47 *FAL *RPD *RPG-7 *Vector *M9 *TAR-21 *PP2000 *SVD *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *Striker *P90 *Riot Shield Arctic forces File:Winterul.png File:Winterultra2.png File:Winterultra3.png File:Winterultra4.png File:Winterultra5.png File:Winterultra6.png Weapons: *AK-47 *FAMAS *AUG HBAR *USP .45 *SPAS-12 *M1014 *SVD *RPG-7 *MG4 *RPD *P90 *Vector *AA-12 *F2000 *TAR-21 *UMP45 *Riot Shield Airport security File:Apsec1.png File:Apsec2.png File:Apsec3.png File:Apsec4.png Weapons: *UMP45 *MP5k *M9 *TMP Internal Troops - ("FSB") File:Internaltroops1.png File:Internal troops 2.png File:Internal troops 3.png File:Internal troops 4.png Weapons: *TAR-21 *F2000 *Riot Shield *USP.45 *SPAS-12 *W1200 (In Trailers) *MP5K *M1911 .45 (In Holsters) Makarov's Troops - ("Zakhaev's Executioner" ) File:Mak1.png File:Mak2.png File:Iw4sp 2010-01-17 14-00-59-42.png File:Mak3.png File:Mak4.png File:Mak5.png File:Mak6.png Weapons: *AK-47 *RPD *RPG-7 *SVD *WA2000 *Striker *M9 *PP2000 *P90 *Mini-Uzi *F2000 *G18 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SPAS-12 *M1014 *TMP *Desert Eagle *UMP45 *USP .45 Trivia *The Spetsnaz announcer in MW2's Multiplayer is praised hysterically by many players due to his overdramatic reactions towards enemy killstreaks, especially the EMP and AC-130. *In multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if you look at the player's sleeves you can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations or Special Forces. *The Spetsnaz announcer in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer was presumably voiced by an American. A slight American accent can be heard in some phrases. *The Ultranationalist soldiers in GP-5 gas masks still have the plug in the filter, which would not allow them to breathe. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Ultranationalists have a few fairly new German weapons, which is unusual being that they are still in use by the Bundeswehr, such as the G36C. *The Ultranationalists seem to use more than one camouflage pattern at a time, such as combining woodland and arctic camouflages. *Some of the Ultranationalists troops in "Loose Ends" wear the turquoise berets used by Russian Airborne forces. *The Ultranationalists are similar to that of the real Russian party known as the "National Bolshevik Party" which practice a form of Pan-Russian nationalism, while emphasizing the teachings of Stalinist ideologies. It should not be confused with the officially recognized Communist party of Russia, which retains its Marxist-Lenin ideas and is a lot less radical. *In multiplayer, Kamarov is the announcer which would not be true because he is a Loyalist. It could be that he is the Spetsnaz GRU unit. *The Ultranationalist soldiers in the general armed forces wear helmets, gas masks, ski masks, night vision goggles, balaclavas and red camouflage (some of the soldiers wear brown uniforms sometimes) which makes them look like Soviet army troops. *Both the Ultranationalists and Loyalists wear gear closer to the Soviet Era in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while their gear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is more up to date. *People also confuse the Ultranationalists and Spetsnaz clothing. Spetsnaz wear tactical assault uniforms while Ultranationalists wear standard uniforms. *It is strange that during the American Defense campaign in Modern Warfare 2, the Russian Military does not use the T-90 MBT (Main Battle Tank) or even the T-72, despite the fact that the Russian cargo planes that were airdropping supplies could hold at least one T-72 or T-90. *In the Russian version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalists are oddly titled Separatists. This is somewhat accurate, as they technically are trying to create a new Russia, so they are separating. *In Call of Duty 4, a portion of the Soviet anthem is played during a Spetsnaz victory. *In real life, the Spetsnaz is actually one of Russia's elite special forces. It may be possible that Task Force 141 is mistaken by them as a terrorist group or they already know of TF 141 origins considering they fight alongside the Ultranationalists. *The Spetsnaz is a faction that is against every team in multiplayer, similar to the Task Force 141. *The Russian Federation Troops using Strikers appear to wear vests stocked with different grenades and shotgun shells, suggesting a CQB role. *The Machine Gunner Class on the team Spetsnaz looks like the Spetsnaz in Counter Strike. *It is odd that the TAR-21 is in the hands of the Ultranationalists, since the TAR-21 is an Israeli weapon, not a Russian weapon. It is possible they got the TAR-21 from Ukraine since they had begun to manufacture licensed TAR-21s in 2008. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Spetsnaz faction do not wear watches, whereas all other factions do. References Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2